


The Cats of New York

by SnowboundCathedrals



Series: Creative Writing for School [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 9/11, Cats, Gen, New York, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowboundCathedrals/pseuds/SnowboundCathedrals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a story about two cats in New York city during 9/11. it was an assignment for English class so yeah. </p>
<p>[ENG1DE - Academic English - Grade 09]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cats of New York

          The lazy drone of the city wafted into my ears as I slowly peeled my eyes open. I sit up and gaze around the dingy alley still bathed in the crisp morning light. I lift one paw and give it a few quick licks before slowly crawling out of the box and stretching my few remains of sleep out of my body. Next step, breakfast.

          I move my way through the maze of back streets and alleyways making up New York. After a bit of walking the sea food restaurant appears out of the side of my vision. I turn down the alley beside it and pause to sniff. I smell one other cat, who goes by the name Claw, a friend. With a couple of skillful leaps I scale the boxes placed beside the dumpster and hop in. I settle beside Claw and chew on some scraps of some ocean fish. I’m about halfway through my meal when a huge noise is heard from above us. Tails flicking, we jump over the rim of the dumpster and head out to the street to see what has happened. We look and see the top of one of those human things engulfed in flames.

_“What have those dumb humans done now?”_ I think to myself.

           Before I have time to say anything a giant moving human thing roars past us, lights flashing and a horrible wailing noise coming from it. I jump back as the wind buffets my fur and fills my eyes with dust. I blink furiously to get the grit out of my eyes. When they stop hurting I turn to Claw.

           “We need to get out of here,” I mew.

            He nods his head and we run off down the path opposite the flames

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend bc she's ships Claw and Talon lolol (Talon is the other cat tbh)


End file.
